


In Which Bill Cipher is defeated by BABBA

by PixelPowers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPowers/pseuds/PixelPowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill manages to possess Dipper's body again to cause chaos, only to have yet another one of Dipper's weaknesses turned against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Bill Cipher is defeated by BABBA

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously. This is my first published work, and I wrote it half conscious with my bro and pet cat. Enjoy? I'm going to get some sleep.

Bill laughed at the destruction he had managed to cause- the city was in flames and the screams of the panicked meatsacks was like the finest music. And all while possessing the body of a twelve year old. He had to hand it to the kid, he had gotten smarter, but Bill still managed to trick him into handing over his meat suit. He watched this all from a rooftop on the edge of town. 

\---  
Her brother had been snatched away by, once again, the isosceles monster that called itself Bill Cipher. Only this time, she had a plan. It didn't help that the town had managed to catch fire, and the kind people of Gravity Falls were in a panic. 

Mabel herself had teared up, between their screams and the hot, bright fire. She got the wise Soos to accompany her on her mission. Bill wasn't actually too hard to find, his cackling from the grocery story rooftop gave him away when it could be heard.

“Bill! You demon, give me back my brother!”

“No can do, Shooting star! This is way too much fun. Seriously. And what can you even do about it?” Bill shouted down to them.

“I have a secret weapon Bill. One that even you can’t outmatch!”

“Is that a challenge kid? Must I remind you that I am a being of pure energy and chaos!?”

“Don’t make us do this Bill. Hand over my brother now!”

“Never! You’ll have to make me!” Bill stubbornly refused.

“You asked for it. Soos, the radio.” Mabel signaled.

“You got it dog.” Soos saluted, face grim. He held up the radio, and pressed the play button.

Familiar music flooded from the speakers, loud enough for Bill to hear from the roof.

“Disco girl~ Coming through~ That girl is yooouuu~ Oo-ooo Oo-ooo”

Bill stood in shock. Then his face turned to horror as ‘reality’ settled in on him.

“No. NO! TURN IT OFF!” He screamed. Dipper’s suppressed conscious was bubbling to the surface. Bill screamed in fury, and only a little pain, as he tried to fight the repossession of the meatsuit.

Somewhere between them they started singing along to the pop song by BABBA, and that’s when Bill knew he had lost. Once again he had underestimated the twin’s skill. Once again his further plans had been put to an end.

Bill could only watch from the dreamscape as Dipper found a way off the roof and embraced his sister.

Already the town was putting itself back together, somehow, putting out fires and calming the populous. To citizens outside of town, such as Stan, they might only notice some burns and redecoration. No one was even seriously injured.

Somehow, thanks to the ingenuity of a repairman and a twelve year old and a song by Icelandic pop group BABBA, the world was saved. Bill couldn't believe it.

\---  
“That didn't happen.” Grunkle Stan denied the story, cleaning the gift shop merchandise.

“Did too! Soos and Dipper were both there! Ask them!” 

“I don’t need to. You all obviously came up with this. It’s a good story, not sure who this ‘Bill’ guy is though.” Stan responded. Mabel groaned, rolling her eyes at her great uncle.


End file.
